Think
Think - piosenka napisana i wykonana przez piosenkarkę soulową Arethę Franklin. Została wydana w 1968 roku jako singiel; pochodzi z albumu piosenkarki Aretha Now. Piosenka została ponownie nagrana na specjalne życzenie twórców filmu The Blues Brothers, gdzie zagrała rolę cameo. Tekst piosenki Wersja oryginalna Think (think) think (think) think (think) think (think) think (think) think (think) You better think (think) think about what you're trying to do to me Yeah, think (think, think), let your mind go, let yourself be free Let's go back, let's go back, let's go way on back when I didn't even know you, you came to me and too much you wouldn't take I ain't no psychiatrist, I ain't no doctor with degree It don't take too much high IQ's to see what you're doing to me You better think (think) think about what you're trying to do to me Yeah, think (think, think), let your mind go, let yourself be free Oh freedom (freedom), freedom (freedom), freedom, yeah freedom Freedom (freedom), freedom (freedom), freedom, ooh freedom There ain't nothing you could ask I could answer you but I won't (I won't) I was gonna change, but I'm not, to keep doing things I don't You better think (think) think about what you're trying to do to me Yeah, think (think, think), let your mind go, let yourself be free People walking around everyday, playing games that they can score And I ain't gonna be the loser my way, ah, be careful you don't lose yours You better think (think) think about what you're trying to do to me Yeah, think (think, think), let your mind go, let yourself be free You need me (need me) and I need you (don't you know) Without eachother there ain't nothing people can do Oh freedom (freedom), freedom (freedom), freedom, yeah freedom Freedom (freedom), freedom (freedom), freedom, ooh freedom There ain't nothing you could ask I could answer you but I won't (I won't) I was gonna change, but I'm not, if you're doing things I don't You better think (think) think about what you're trying to do to me Yeah, think (think, think), let your mind go, let yourself be free You need me (need me) and I need you (don't you know) Without eachother there ain't nothing people can do (To the bone for deepness, to the bone for deepness, to the bone for deepness, think about it) (To the bone for deepness, to the bone for deepness, to the bone for deepness, think about it) (To the bone for deepness, to the bone for deepness, to the bone for deepness, think about it) (To the bone for deepness, to the bone for deepness, to the bone for deepness, think about it) You had better stop and think before you think, think!! Tłumaczenie na język polski Pomysl Pomyśl (pomyśl) Pomyśl (pomyśl) Lepiej pomysl , pomyśl co ty próbujesz mi zrobic yeah, pomyśl, uwolnij swój umysł, uwolnij siebie Cofnijmy się, cofnijmy się , cofnijmy się daleko w przeszłośc, kiedy nawet cię nie znałam, przyszedłeś do mnie I wiele nie wziąłeś Nie jestem psychiatrą, ani lekarzem z dyplomem Nie potrzebuję wysokiego IQ żeby zrozumiec Co ty mi robisz O wolność , wolność , wolność Wolność, wolność, tak, wolność Wolność, wolność, wolność Nie ma pytania, na które bym nie odpowiedziała Ale tego nie zrobię (nie zrobię) Chciałam się zmienic ale już nie chcę, Żeby móc robic rzeczy, których nie robię Lepiej pomysl , pomyśl co ty próbujesz mi zrobic yeah, pomyśl, uwolnij swój umysł, uwolnij siebie Każdego dnia ludzie wokoło Grają w gry by zdobyc punkty A ja nie zamierzam być przegranym No mojej drodze, uważaj żebys ty nie przegrał na swojej Lepiej pomysl , pomyśl co ty próbujesz mi zrobic yeah, pomyśl, uwolnij swój umysł, uwolnij siebie Ty potrzebujesz mnie (potrzebujesz mnie) A ja potrzebuję ciebie (nie wiesz?) Bez siebie nawzajem ludzie nie byliby w stanie zrobic nic O wolność , wolność , wolność Wolność, wolność, tak, wolność Wolność, wolność, wolność Nie ma pytania, na które bym nie odpowiedziała Ale tego nie zrobię (nie zrobic) Chciałam się zmienic ale już nie chcę, Żeby móc robic rzeczy, których nie robię Lepiej pomysl , pomyśl co ty próbujesz mi zrobic yeah, pomyśl, uwolnij swój umysł, uwolnij siebie Ty potrzebujesz mnie (potrzebujesz mnie) A ja potrzebuję ciebie (nie wiesz?) Bez siebie nawzajem ludzie nie byliby w stanie zrobic nic (Najdokładniej jak możesz, najdokładniej jak możesz, Najdokładniej jak możesz przemyśl to) (Najdokładniej jak możesz, najdokładniej jak możesz, Najdokładniej jak możesz przemyśl to) Lepiej zatrzymaj się i pomyśl najpierw, pomyśl! Kategoria:Piosenki z filmu DTV Groovin' for a 60's Afternoon Kategoria:Piosenki z programu America's Funniest Home Videos